Darkmoon
Darkmoon was an ancient and evil temple, located on the Sword Coast. Location Darkmoon was located somewhere north of Waterdeep in a secluded forest. The temple itself was built upon a large rock formation that led down to the ground via a curved path. Structure The temple consisted of a main building, under which were ancient catacombs. There were also three large towers than surrounded the main temple: silver, azure, and crimson. As well as the large towers, there was a prison that kept frost giants. Interior The interior was typical for that of a temple, but of an age-old design. The walls of the entry hall featured red banners with gold trim, decorative windows, and a fine stone carving of the four winds. Atmosphere At first, Darkmoon appeared to have a very friendly and welcoming atmosphere. The clerics appeared good-willed and seemed happy to help others in distress, but were actually just masking their evil intentions to conquer Waterdeep. In many areas of the temple, Darkmoon was swarming with evil creatures, from basilisks, to beholders. History Ancient History Drow elves had, hundreds of years prior to the 14 century DR, ascended to the surface and built the temple. The cold-hearted dark elves started to vie for power between themselves, which eventually led to their downfall and the destruction of the temple. Mysteriously, their leader, Dran Draggore, disappeared without a trace. Modern History By the mid–14 century DR, the temple appeared to be rebuilt and active again, and was apparently still under the leadership of Dran. This meant that he was most likely very old, and very powerful. At this time, many feared Darkmoon, but the clerics of the temple appeared very friendly. Around this time, Wently Kelso went missing when returning from an investigation of an ancient village, known as Torzac, north of Waterdeep. Oltec of the Waterdhavian City Guard found an overturned carriage, and Kelso's journals nearby. Kelso noted that he had a vision of evil occurrences in the area, and human remains in shallow graves. As well as Kelso's journals, some townsfolk near the area had gone missing. Oltec let Khelben Arunsun know about the issue, who sent out a scout, Amber, to infiltrate the temple. Amber, although she managed to get inside the temple, died on her mission. Khelben was distressed, and called upon the Heroes of Waterdeep to investigate the area. The Visitor Before the heroes set off, they were confronted by a man in a local tavern, who told them a story of "the Visitor". One night, the local patron heard thumping at the tavern door, where he found a man striking with meager strength. He was in terrible shape, with bloodied and ragged clothes. The wounds were that of burns and bite marks, and worse. The Visitor became delirious over the next few days, and remained bedridden; however, he spoke of armies of undead warriors, and the conquering of Waterdeep. Apparently, the Visitor had gained access to the temple and looked around. The Visitor carried a book of his notes about his findings on the temple, and then left the next day. He left the patrons with the book, and a note that asked them to deliver it to Khelben Blackstaff. That was the end of the local patron's story, and he left in the storm. The Fall of Darkmoon The Heroes of Waterdeep arrived in the forest close to Darkmoon. They managed to see through the disguises of the greeters (Joril and Nadia), who had tricked so many others. With great effort, the heroes infiltrated Darkmoon and killed countless undead minions. In the end, they met with the leader, Dran Draggore, who turned out to be a red dragon (who had polymorphed himself into humanoid form). In a close encounter, they slew Dran. The heroes contacted Khelben, who then summoned several mages to destroy the evil temple. Darkmoon then ceased to exist. Appendix Appearances ;Video games *''Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon'' References Category:Buildings Category:Temples Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Drow locations